


Between the Lines

by CatGirl149



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatGirl149/pseuds/CatGirl149
Summary: Life is hard enough as it was for Cloud: being unemployed for a year, facing homelessness, and to top it all off, he becomes the recipient of unwanted Internet fame. When he decides to take revenge on the company that wronged him and outright rejected his application, he discovers that all the city officials are in bed with each other, and that there's "something in the water".
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! Welcome to my first Final Fantasy fic on AO3! I've had this story on FanFiction.net for a while, and I wanted to bring it over here to expose it to a broader audience. If you have any suggestions on what you'd like to see, feel free to leave a comment! Feedback is always appreciated!

"Good morning, Mr. Strife. I see you are applying for the Water Treatment Specialist position here at Shinra Tranquil Waters Irrigation District, so why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

Cloud had heard this question before-it was practically ingrained into his very essence. It had become such a synonymous aspect within his routine on a weekly basis that his response to it came almost naturally.

Almost.

 _Come on, Cloud. You've done this before,_ he thought. _Whatever you said last time didn't work, so keep the exaggeration to a minimum and just tell them what they want to hear._

"Well, I've graduated college with my B.S. degree and now I'm seeking a career in which I can contribute my talents to the workplace and become an invaluable asset to the company's team."

Cloud was met with an unprecedented silence and discouraging unfazed expression from the man sitting across from him. Was he not impressed with his answer?

"Yes, well… We've had quite a lot of applicants that have given us similar responses who come from similar backgrounds, fresh out of college and looking for work, trying to find their place in the world while trying to find themselves along the way. Can you tell me anything that sets you apart from the rest?"

"While I was attending college, I was taking a robotics class, and I helped to create a prosthetic limb for a child that had lost an arm. You could say that's one of my proudest moments."

 _Hmm… Perhaps we could use this guy within our company after all,_ the interviewer thought, nodding his head. "Interesting. Tell me more about that."

 _Is this it?! Do we finally have a winner here?_ Cloud thought with a smirk. _Maybe this will give me an edge above the other candidates!_ "We used computerized hydraulics to create lifelike movements and send out signals to communicate with the nerve endings at the end of their shoulder. We then molded a tight, rubbery texture around the arm to give the illusion of skin and added a few strands of fake hair to give a more natural look."

"I see. What else have you accomplished?"

"Well, as a teen, I traveled with my church's youth group to provide a water filtration system to a remote village in a third-world country."

At once, there was silence. An awkward air suddenly nestled itself between the two and Cloud wasn't sure how to respond to the man's visually-expressed concern. Cloud figured that he would have at least been thrilled to have such a dedicated interviewee in his midst. Perhaps he wanted an elaboration?

"A-and I came to the conclusion that this experience would make me a more viable candidate for the position I'm applying for since your people run a water treatment facility."

The one-sided conversation continued, and a little chirping cricket could have filled the void as far as Cloud was concerned. What seemed to be a fishing trek looking for a bite turned into casting a lure in still waters. The distractions in the background such as the ticking clock and his rapid, thumping heart crept into the forefront of his mind, only helping to emphasize his anxiety and doing little to ease his nerves. Just HOW was he supposed to escape from this ball-and-chain predicament when none of his vocally-expressed statements made any difference? Anxiously rubbing a hand into his pocket, his fingers met with a softly-textured surface, averting Cloud's attention from the situation keeping him at bay. A wave of shame and embarrassment washed over him when he realized what it was, but with nothing left to lose, an idea sprung to life in the heat of the moment.

" _Hey there, Arnold! It's your old pal Stitches!"_

Arnold suddenly blinked rapidly in response, eyes flickering back to life. What now stood before him was Cloud performing impressions in a high-pitched tone whilst donning a sock puppet with cat ears stitched onto it. Whether or not this was a regular occurrence within the blond's arsenal of interview gimmicks, he wasn't sure.

"Uh...come again?"

" _Don't you know me, Arnold? It's your best friend and favorite cat Stitches! I love to sing and tell jokes! Here's one - Knock knock!"_

 _What the heck, I might as well play along. I'm not going to hire this guy anyway._ "Who's there?"

" _Broken pencil."_

"Broken pencil who?"

" _Never mind. It's pointless!"_

Stifled laughter suddenly enraptured the spiky-haired blond, abruptly coupled by tomato-red features and a giggle fit from the interviewer himself. What an encouraging sight!

"So, is this something you do on a regular basis, Cloud?"

"Absolutely! I'm a freelance entertainer for children's birthday parties. The kids just LOVE my sock puppet routines. I can even make balloon animals, too."

Cloud pulled out and inflated a rubber balloon from his pocket and manipulated it into the shape of a dog, handing it off to Arnold for feedback on his handiwork.

"Well, isn't that just amazing?"

Just then, Arnold detected an abrupt buzz from a stubborn cell phone atop his desk, motioning an index finger to Cloud as he reached to answer it.

"Hello?"

" _Mr. Smith, your next interview is here."_

"Thanks, Cindy, it'll be just a few minutes. I'm just about to wrap up my current interview here." He hung up, cell phone still within his grasp. "By the way, Mr. Stitches… I'd love to hear a song from you! Could you do that for me?"

" _Oh, a fan of the performing arts, are we? It would be my pleasure!_

_Hey, hope you're feline fine_

_On your special day!_

_Hope that it's purr-fect_

_In every possible way!_

_My friend,_

_You're the cat's meow!_

_Take it all in_

_It's all about YOU now!_

_Now let's celebrate_

_And eat that whisker-licking good cake!"_

Arnold tapped his phone and set it aside just as Cloud concluded his original jingle, a mischievous grin plastered across his face.

"That was incredible! I've never seen anything like it," he laughed, applauding. "Would you by any chance happen to have a business card on you? I have a nephew that I know would get a real kick out of you and your furry friend here." Cloud reached into the same pocket that had contained Stitches and pulled out a card adorned with balloons, his phone number and the words 'Cloud's Jolly Entertainment Service'. "Thanks. I'll be sure to give this to my brother."

"So, when should I expect to hear back from you?" the exuberant blond wanted to know.

"'Hear back'? Oh, my brother should call you within a few days. My nephew's birthday is next week. Anyway, thanks for stopping by, Cloud! Don't be a stranger!"

And with that, Arnold had gathered his belongings and swiftly made a beeline for the door to prepare for the next interview, that same suspicious smirk adorning his features. A familiar application had also been snagged on his way out which had since been vandalized in giant letters written in red, although Cloud couldn't quite make them out from where he stood.

_I meant when am I going to hear back about the job I applied for?_

"Allow me to show you the way out, Mr. Strife," a secretary called as she escorted him out the building. "Thank you for coming in. Have a nice day."

'Thanks for coming in'? The 21-year-old could have stayed in bed that morning INSTEAD of seeking support for his livelihood for all _they_ cared. Were they already set on rejecting his application? Or did anxiety paint this once-promising candidate with a coat of unprofessionalism? Surely the birthday party shtick saved it, right?

"That couldn't have gone any worse… I totally blew it, and I doubt I'm ever gonna land that job."

" _Aw, cheer up, Cloud! Don't be so hard on yourself, I think we did GREAT! And besides - You've got another birthday gig lined up, right?"_

Cloud offered a half smile to the knitted feline perched atop his hand, his features loosening up in relief. "Yeah, I guess I did. It's not like I came out of that interview empty-handed. I guess it didn't turn out so bad after all," he concluded, affectionately rubbing his face on the bundle of yarn. "Thanks, Stitches."

"Um… The exit's _that_ way, sir."

"Oh, right," the blond laughed nervously, turning to notice the same secretary from before. "I'll see myself out."

 _How embarrassing,_ he thought. _Did my self-administered pep talk_ really _need an audience? I guess I just can't stop making a fool of myself._

Then, like a light in the darkness, Cloud's attention was diverted from his dilemma when his phone emitted a stubborn buzz from within his pocket.

 _Hey, man. How did the interview go?_ the text read.

Zack. Finally, someone who will take him seriously.

 _Okay, I guess,_ he texted back. _It could've gone better, but I gave it my best effort._

_Uh-huh. I'm sure you did. Can't wait to hear all about it. Are we still meeting for lunch?_

Of course! How could he forget? Perhaps this lunch arrangement is just what he needed to put the preceding hour behind him.

* * *

The Moogle Mall stood as the newest shopping center of Midgar, just as bustling as ever. It witnessed a favorable regular attendance with a plethora of venues and shopping experiences to keep the consumer occupied during their stay, but Cloud was left scratching his head as to what lured the congregation into its store walls when most of the businesses had been swallowed up by clothing brands since the mall's grand opening. On the plus side though, the food court did host a decent array of quality food items to choose from, but at a cost of higher-than-average prices; there was always going to be a compromise in life one way or the other…

After navigating through the crowd for what seemed like an eternity, Cloud with his sharp blue eyes spotted his raven-haired friend idly browsing the menu at a Chinese restaurant that undeniably emanated a mouthwatering aroma. Perhaps Zack was lured in by its smell…

"Hey, Zack! I made it," he called, waving a hand.

"Cloud! I was beginning to think you'd...bail...on...me," he trailed off, eyes shifting to a dark gray sock that dangled out of Cloud's pocket.

 _Oh no. Zack, what are you looking at?_ Cloud wondered. "What would ever give you THAT idea?" he asked, nonchalantly sliding Stitches further down into his pocket. A couple of women chatting nearby opened up a new tab in his mind, giggling and whispering in incomprehension. "Heh… Still got it," he thought aloud.

"Cloud, you're a married man."

"Hey, I can't help that I'm such a stud!" Zack nearly saw the back of his head rolling his eyes at that one.

"ANYway…" the raven interjected. "What are you craving for lunch? I'm thinking about getting Chinese myself. Just say the word, Cloud! Whatever it is, I'm buying."

The blond placed a hand over his heart, touched by his friend's generosity. "Really? You don't have to do that."

"I want to. I know you and Tifa are struggling financially so I'd like to cover some of your expenses. This one's on me." _Also because I feel sorry for you._

"Thanks, Zack. You're the best."

After purchasing their delectable eats from the oriental food vendor, the two swarmed the nearest available seating arrangement and sat down for a nice, comforting meal after an exhausting, dragged-out morning. The enticing fragrance of orange chicken and chow mein was enough to blur Cloud's anxiety from the picture - so much so that he gratefully folded his hands together in prayer despite the events that had unfolded during the interview. He expressed gratitude for the tasty feast lied out in front of him, plus the companionship of a friend so caring and empathetic, something at which Zack grinned ear-to-ear. Finally, Cloud snagged a morsel of orange chicken with his plastic fork, and just when he was about to take that first bite…

"Hey! You with the spikey hair!"

Who was calling him? The voice didn't ring any bells for the young blond. Maybe he was referring to Zack?

"Hey, you're Cloud, right?"

Now he knew his name as well? Cloud had never met this man before in his life.

"Yeah…that's me. Can I help you?"

"Dude! I can't believe it's really YOU! Let me just say… It's an honor to be in the presence of such a famous celebrity like you. I really got a kick out of that routine you do with Stitches!"

"Uh, thanks?" After the man left the scene, Cloud thought aloud, "I wonder what that was all about. I don't think I could have done THAT many birthday party shows. Huh… Maybe people are finally starting to notice me and appreciate my talent as an entertainer! I wonder if my website's taken off yet."

Cloud quickly reached for his phone and began typing his name in the Internet search bar, but not before Zack panicked and smacked it out of his hand. The blond watched in shock as it bounced and skidded across the floor.

"What the heck was THAT for?!"

"Believe me, buddy, it's for your own good. I don't want you to discover the truth without a little heads-up in advance. Now, before I show you the video, do you promise not to get frustrated and cause a scene?"

"How could I NOT be frustrated? You destroyed my phone, you're treating me a little TOO nicely, and you're obviously hiding something from me. And what video are you referring to?"

"Well, you know. It's kinda… Here - Just watch it."

The moment Zack hit Play on the cellular screen, Cloud's eyes bulged in shock. In the video sat the aforementioned blond donning a familiar feline on his hand, performing his original birthday jingle with the text "#interview fail" whilst the man behind the camera could be heard whispering the words "what an idiot". It only took a moment for him to realize from this new angle just what vine the strange looks branched out from.

"Wha-? What have you done, Zack? How did you get this?"

"You tell me! Does any of this look familiar to you? I mean, who was the guy that recorded all of this?"

It all became very clear to Cloud. His job application and interview were obviously disregarded right from the very beginning, and Arnold seemed to dismiss each of the answers he provided, taking him for a fool and playing along with his silly birthday gimmick. Cloud had dug his own hole, and now he was watching as the whole world mocked him from level ground.

"I can't believe that stupid idiot would do such a thing! He never wanted to hire me - He only took advantage of me and made his own puppet out of my anxiety! How many views does this thing have?"

"Let's see… About a million."

"What?! I barely left that interview 20 minutes ago! So that means my viral antics are going to make me homeless one of these days because any future employers will only take this as their first impression of me! I'm so mad I could…" In his unbridled fury, Cloud snatched Zack's precious cellular device and flung it across the room like a plastic frisbee, ultimately sending it to its sticky demise when it landed in a pot of warm soy sauce in the Chinese food stand across the way.

"Hey!"

"You broke _my_ phone first, so I thought it was only fair, Zack Fair!"

"Sorry, but hey, you were probably going to find out eventually. In any case, that doesn't erase the video from existence, you know. It's online for everyone to see. You're in the cloud, Cloud!"

Before his companion could retaliate with another witty retort, Zack gathered his belongings and got up to leave with a sudden unamused air about him.

"It's not like I had anything to do with it, I was only trying to help. If this is how you're going to treat me, I'll just go ahead and take my leave, then. You're welcome for lunch, by the way."

Without another word, the raven parted ways with Cloud and stepped aside to answer the impatient call of the food stand employee grasping his scooped-up phone in a dripping ladle. Zack apologized for the trouble and wrapped up the personal belonging in a bundle of napkins as he assessed the situation. That thing was completely smothered in boiling soy sauce.

 _At least I have insurance,_ he thought as he shot Cloud a piercing glance on his way out.

Now the blond was all alone, without a job, a desirable online presence, and an understanding friend to confide in.

 _What's wrong with me?_ he wondered. _I failed that interview, I've become an Internet sensation, and just lost my best friend. Can this day get any worse?_

As if answering his train of thought, a security guard accompanied by an employee of the Chinese restaurant standing by the register suddenly turned his way, eyeing him warily. Cloud instinctively panicked and attempted to nonchalantly make a break for the exit.

"Excuse me, sir? Sir?"

Now the chase was on. The hairs on the back of Cloud's neck stood up as his careful foot shuffling turned into a full-blown sprint. The mall cop headed his way and began closing the gap between the two, unknowingly commencing an unannounced foot race to the parking lot. Cloud had never before been so eager to embrace the sight of his beloved gray sedan. Giving his shoulder a quick once over, he leapt into the driver seat and shoved the car key into the ignition, soon realizing that the universe had other plans when the car didn't start right away.

"Come on! Don't do this to me! Not _now!_ "

The blond struggled, begged and pleaded with his accomplice to assist in his getaway, but the sedan turned down each offer as if rejecting the sole purpose of its creation. Was this the end of the line for Cloud?

_VROOM!_

At last, the stubborn vehicle sprung to life in a last-ditch effort to save face, and after taking one last look at the scene of the crime, Cloud sped off and left behind a trail of dust and skid marks in his wake like a criminal fleeing from his mistakes. The mall cop shrugged his shoulders and returned to his post, relieved to at least have the perpetrator vacated from the premises.

* * *

Pulling into the same driveway that had greeted him upon his return every night was a rather refreshing sight for Cloud after dwelling on the current circumstances. The brick sign situated out by the gate displaying the big blue words "Midgar Creek Apartment Complex" marked this territory as his place to call home, and Cloud had considered this his crowning achievement back in the day. Before entangling himself in the web of job hunting, he had worked as a biomedical engineer at a manufacturing firm, designing artificial limbs for those less fortunate and thus securing a commendable income with which to afford an apartment at a complex as luxurious as this, complete with amenities such as a fitness center and a pool. The firm had since transferred overseas, and not wanting to uproot Tifa from her only existing family ties here in Midgar, Cloud decided to decline the offer and remain close to home, leading to his current scavenger hunt and Tifa's occupation with two back-breaking part-time jobs with barely enough income to support them.

After inputting his special, secret Midgar Creek passcode, the gate pried itself open and Cloud drove into his assigned parking spot. Along the way, he spotted his landlord Mr. Nelson chatting with one of his neighbors and greeted him with a friendly wave, obtaining a welcoming smile and wave in return. Despite all that had happened that day, it gave Cloud a rather warm feeling knowing that Mr. Nelson was making an exception for him and Tifa by giving them more time to come up with the rent money, as other tenants would have been kicked out a few months ago, while Cloud sought himself another job.

"Nelson sure is a wonderful guy," Cloud commented as he approached his apartment. "I'm glad I can rest easy knowing that he's always got my- What the heck is this?"

What stopped the blond dead in his tracks was a threatening, bright red piece of paper taped to his door with the menacing words written in black "Notice of Eviction" proudly presented for all to see.

"I guess this day CAN get worse…"


	2. From Worse to Worst

That red, menacing piece of paper and sinking feeling in his gut made him forget all of his previous misfortunes that day. All of the color visibly rushed from his face and he felt hollow inside as if he had just donated blood. Just when he thought he had hit rock bottom, life dug itself a little bit deeper.

Out of the corner of his eye, Cloud spotted Mr. Nelson frantically scurrying to his office as fast as his skinny legs could carry him.

"I can't believe him! How could he do this to us? Hey, Mr. Nelson!" he called out, but instead of stopping for him, the landlord picked up speed and locked the door and turned around the "Out for lunch" sign upon entering the building. "C'mon, Nelson! I know you're in there. You owe me an explanation!"

Nelson carefully pried open the creaking door, afraid to finally engage the confrontation. He knew this day would come eventually.

"Look, Cloud, I'm sorry about this, but I've given you guys many chances. I've been as charitable as I could be, but you can't delay paying the rent forever."

"Hey, at least I'm trying!" Cloud protested. "It's not MY fault I don't have a job yet. It's not like I'm not making any money at all. In fact, I've even got a few more birthday party gigs lined up."

"Cloud, this puppeteering thing of yours shouldn't be your only source of income. Speaking of which…" He pulled out his phone. "Does _this_ look familiar?"

The blond grimaced at the display of the seemingly-inescapable interview scene. It was clear that no one was ever going to see him the same way again.

"Tifa shouldn't have to be the sole breadwinner of your family," Nelson admitted, putting the phone away. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself. You should be doing better for yourself at your age."

"I know...I know."

Nelson suddenly gestured towards the parking lot. "And speaking of Tifa…"

Returning from her tiring day job as a hotel maid, Tifa pulled into the reserved parking space and emerged from her old, beat-up blue sedan, with a brown paper bag filled with groceries in each arm and her car keys clenched between her teeth. Dark circles encased the lower eyelids of her weary brown eyes, and she stood hunched over thanks to the heavy paper sacks.

"Hey, Tifa! Welcome home! Let me get those for you," Cloud greeted, rushing to her side to lighten her load and race her to the door before she could see the eviction notice.

Tifa was taken aback by his sudden gesture, suspecting that he was attempting to hide something but accepted his offer nonetheless. "Oh, thanks, Cloud. You're so sweet," she replied, kissing him on the cheek.

Cloud grabbed his oblivious wife by the hand while effortlessly hauling the sacks of groceries with the other arm. With an uneasy smile and an attempt to save face, he turned to her and announced, "Now close your eyes. I got a surprise for you!"

Tifa quietly gasped and did as she was told as her lips creeped into a grin. "Okay. What's all this about?"

"You'll see…"

Butterflies gathered in her stomach as he led her to their apartment. Did he get the job he interviewed for that morning? Anticipation rising, Tifa carefully followed her husband upstairs and into their little sanctuary, unable to contain her excitement once she stepped into the foyer.

"So… What's the big news? Are we celebrating something?"

Cloud was struck with a pang of guilt getting her hopes up, but he didn't want the eviction notice to muddy up her already-exhausting day.

"Uh, how about we just...get away from it all? You can take a couple days off from work and we'll go camping up in the mountains. How does that sound?"

At once, Tifa leapt into his arms and squealed euphorically. "Congratulations! Does this mean you got the job? And I bet they gave you a big sign-on bonus, too, huh? That's how you could afford this trip?"

_I never said anything about a job. Technically, I'm not lying if she's jumping to conclusions, right?_

"So how about it? Why don't we pack our suitcases, head up there before it gets dark, and we can make it in time to have a nice dinner and sit by the fire?"

_Knock-knock._

"I'll get it!" Cloud announced, making a beeline for the door. The last thing he needed was for Nelson to reiterate the same information to Tifa and-

"Hey, Cloud! How's it going?"

What a relief. It was just their friendly nextdoor neighbor Zane.

"Oh, hey, Zane! Me and Tifa were about to go rent a cabin up in the mountains for the weekend."

"Really? Sounds like fun! I came over to see how you two were doing after that video blew up and getting this eviction notice. I'm sorry you're going through such a hard time."

Tifa paused. "Wait. _What_ video and eviction notice?"

Zane immediately realized his mistake. "Oh, I guess you haven't seen them yet."

_"Zane, now's not really a good time to be discussing this."_

_"Sorry! I thought she knew."_ He abruptly scurried away, a blush overcoming his features and afraid of the damage he had caused.

Bracing for the worst, Cloud slowly shut the door and turned towards a frozen Tifa, who was silently processing everything she had just heard.

"Cloud… What's going on here?"

"I can explain. Now, I think it's better that you see this from me firsthand… I'm sorry for what you're about to see."

Without hesitation, the blond brought out his phone and presented the ruinous recording which would soon be his downfall. A giggle fit enveloped the brunette as she witnessed the various forms of puppetry played out by her husband, but it quickly died down in deafening silence as the realization hit her: this was from the interview he had earlier that day. Her laughter faded into despair; her smile morphing into a frown. A proudly-displayed five million views became the tipping point as she forcefully thrust her fists onto his chest.

"You IDIOT! Why would you go and blow the interview like that?!"

"I tried my best, alright?" he added, throwing up his hands in defense. "It was going smoothly at first, but then he went silent and I felt awkward and nervous. What was I SUPPOSED to do in that situation?"

"Maybe not bring that stupid cat into the mix? I honestly wish you would throw that thing away."

"He's not stupid! Stitches and I are in high demand this month and the kids love us!"

"But you can't earn a living just doing _that_. A hundred gil a month isn't going to pay the rent, and it barely pays for any of our groceries. I don't think you're trying hard enough to find a real job."

"You think I don't try? I've applied for two hundred jobs this month. TWO. HUNDRED. And I only ever heard back from five of them, including _this_ one. I can't make them hire me!"

"And they probably never will, because this little stunt of yours will probably be their first impression of you. I'm not even surprised we're getting evicted considering we owe three months worth and you refuse to pick up the slack around here. You need to stop letting Stitches hold you back."

Noticing the aforementioned cat nestled within his pocket, Cloud yanked him out and used him to aggressively hiss at her in retaliation. Tifa heavily sighed and folded her arms as she fixated her exasperated gaze on her pathetic husband.

"Grow up, Cloud. It's about time you stop acting like a child and behave like the man I thought I married."

He had enough. "Fine. I know where I'm not wanted. After all I've done for you, and it's come down to this. I'm out of here."

On that note, he slammed the door shut behind him and marched his way to freedom. His sights set on a haven void of accusations and responsibilities, a place with love, nostalgia, and a familiar face…

His mother's house.


	3. Home Sweet Home?

The windows were rolled down, the breeze brushed by his face and through his spiky hair, and there was not a single protruding obligation in sight on the spacious, open road. Yes, this was exactly what he needed. As Cloud drove up along the paved roads of Songbird Avenue, he became struck with a sense of familiarity and nostalgia. He must have ridden his bike down this stretch of road a million times as a kid. And there was Ms. Gladstone's house, who apparently still lived there after all these years according to the army of garden gnomes guarding her front lawn. He would always dread witnessing their wide-eyed, vacant stares through the window on his way home from school, but he grew a certain fondness for the glass sculptures over the years and thought they were cute, in their own strange sort of way.

Then there's Mom's house, the shining beacon of love and sanctuary. Arriving at the final destination was always the best part of Cloud's motorized voyages. As he parked alongside the curb in front of his childhood home, he noticed the azaleas and hydrangeas grouped in front of the living room window blooming brightly, as if announcing his arrival with their beautiful colors. Coupled with the cream-colored abode, the freshly-watered lawn and the rustic bench on the porch, it was the perfect palette of a quaint, inviting home. Something that struck him as odd, though, was the blue sedan parked in the driveway that belonged to his mother's sister.

"What's Aunt Carol doing here?"

Just as those words were spoken, Claudia looked out from her kitchen window as she was washing the dishes and spotted her only son standing out on the porch. She instantaneously dropped everything before drying her hands and sprinting to the door with excitement.

"My baby boy has come home!"

Cloud was about to let himself in but abruptly hesitated. Should he knock first? Would he seem rude by intruding on them? But then again, couldn't he come and go as he pleased? After all, this WAS the house he grew up in, and he was more family than Aunt Carol-

"Cloud! You're home!"

That answered THAT question.

"Hey, Mom. Happy to see you, too," Cloud replied with a sheepish grin. "Would you mind if I stayed here for a while? I just need to get away from it all."

Claudia smiled knowingly - She was already well aware of Cloud's financial situation and inability to obtain a new job.

"Of course, dear. You know you're always welcome here," she answered as she locked him into her signature loving embrace. "By the way, where's Tifa? Why isn't she with you?"

"Oh, let's not worry about that now. We can talk about it later. Is that beef stew I smell?"

"That's right. I always have a fresh pot ready in case you ever decided to come home. I even made some cornbread to go with it."

The doting mother guided her financially-struggling son from the foyer and into the dining chamber, where the sweet aroma of homemade baked goods and comforting stew noticeably wafted through the air. Just one whiff of the inviting scent was enough to elicit a reaction from Cloud's stomach.

Shaking his head, Cloud announced, "Mom, you don't know how much I needed this right now."

Anticipation rose as he closed the distance between him and the kitchen counter. He could already envision himself dipping the cornbread into the stew, highlighting the honey that his mother would frequently use as a secret ingredient as the beefy broth trickled down his throat. But just as he was reminiscing about revisiting his favorite childhood dish…

"Hey there, Cloud! How's it going?"

Great. Aunt Carol was already there soaking up Claudia's attention.

"How's life, nerd?"

As was his cousin Dustin, Carol's 21-year-old son. That explained her car being parked out on the driveway.

"Hi, Carol. Can't complain TOO much, I guess. Hey, Dustin."

"You're so crazy like a silly!"

Typical Dustin. So much for enjoying his meal in peace. Upon further inspection, it became clear to Cloud that only a single square of bread and one bowlful of stew remained. How could that be? Was this particular pot not made with him in mind? This felt like yet another slap in the face considering the day he was having so far, but he hesitated snatching up the leftovers in case it was being saved for someone else.

As if reading his thoughts, Claudia declared, "Help yourself, dear."

Cloud just couldn't prepare himself a bowl fast enough. He was going to attempt to chow down on his favorite comfort food despite Carol and Dustin polluting the positive space.

As soon as he took his first bite, it was all over. His tongue danced in delight as he savored the fluffy and sweet honey-filled cornbread encased in stew broth, his own edible piece of heaven to drown out the frustrations of that day. For a moment, he almost felt like a kid again. Cloud's relationship with his meal appeared so endearing and enticing that Carol felt persuaded to try it out for herself. Her eyes bugged out in horror when she confronted the harsh reality.

"Cloud, you pig! You just HAD to hog it all for yourself!"

"What did I do? I haven't had any yet, and this was all that was left."

"Carol, you had a bowl already," Claudia announced. "And besides, I can always make more, if you'd like."

"No, don't bother," she replied, furiously shaking her hands in stubborn defeat. "Besides, Dustin insists on me taking him to a drive thru later anyway."

 _Good thing my loving family is here to comfort me in this difficult time,_ Cloud thought with bitter sarcasm. As if adding insult to injury, he could hear the call of a distressed bullfrog erupt from Carol's throat. That 'nails on a chalkboard' sensation elevated his blood pressure and grated on his ears, and Carol's hot and smelly breath caressing the back of his neck became the tipping point. "CAROL! Was that really necessary?!" he demanded, slamming his utensil into his bowl.

"Well, YOU stole the last of the stew! Claudia promised that to ME!"

"Carol, that was before I knew Cloud was coming over. I thought it was only fair if I offered him some."

Over-exaggerating her internal struggles, Carol suddenly grabbed her belly and leaned onto the counter for support as her stomach battled heartburn and disagreed with the stew from earlier. "Oh, my goodness."

With an elongated, frustrated sigh, Cloud removed himself from the situation and declared, "This is getting ridiculous. I'll be in my room." Before he could even lay a finger on the doorknob, his mother desperately grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Please don't leave me out there with them," she begged. "I just can't listen to another one of Carol's sob stories or whatever nonsense Dustin finds on the Internet."

"I know how you feel, Mom, but I came here to get away from stuff like that. I still have problems of my own I'm struggling to deal with."

Before either one of them could say another word, Dustin burst into the hallway after briefly isolating himself and shoved his phone in Cloud's face.

"Look who's become an Internet celebrity! Check it out! Two million views! Stitches is one cool cat!"

"Who's an Internet celebrity? And what about Stitches?" Claudia wanted to know.

"It's nothing, Mom. Don't worry about it. I don't even know what Dustin's talking about!"

Immediately, Dustin shoved the phone in front of Claudia's face to the point where he was practically smothering her and sneered, "See? Cloud's a social media superstar! He made a fool of himself and now it's online for all to see!"

Claudia furrowed a brow in befuddlement. "What am I looking at here? Were you performing a puppet show, Cloud?"

As if on cue, a rather large and self-absorbed woman emerged from her reserved corner of the living room, enticed by the ongoing commotion. Leslie, an additional cousin to Cloud and daughter of Claudia and Carol's brother, elaborated matter-of-factly, "Well, Cloud somehow managed to botch his interview and he apparently had his little cat puppet with him! For SOME reason he felt it was appropriate to start serenading his interviewer as if _that_ was going to get him hired."

"Oh, that's just WONDERFUL!" Cloud exclaimed, his impatience having reached a boiling point. "Looks like the cat's out of the bag now! Are you happy now, Mom? Apparently you don't get points for creativity in your interviews, because a grown man with his sock puppet is just one big joke, and now the whole world is having a good laugh at my expense!"

"No, sir!" Claudia insisted rather defensively. " _I_ made little ol' Stitches. That was MY creation! They ought to be falling head over heels for him. Why, they should have hired you on the spot because of my clever handiwork!"

"Mom… You're missing the point." He turned towards Leslie. "And why are _you_ here?"

"Oh, your mom didn't tell you? I got kicked out of my boyfriend's apartment and lost my job, so Claudia's letting me stay with her until I get back on my feet."

Leslie's reveal slapped Cloud in the face. Everyone was essentially taking advantage of his mother because of her sweet and charitable nature, and yet, even as her own son, he felt he was the one selfishly intruding even if his reason for being here was similar to Leslie's.

"You've got to be kidding me. I just can't have ANYthing today, can I?"

Instinctively, Cloud attempted to retreat to his old childhood room before a nervous breakdown could be realized, but Leslie quickly put a stop to that.

"Hey, Cloud, does Tifa wear nail polish? Would you consider supporting me and buying her a set?"

"Are you serious right now? You know why I tried interviewing for that job today, right? Me and Tifa can't even afford to make ends meet, so what makes you think I want to waste my money on that crap?"

"Well, SOMEbody has to support me! Do you want me to be homeless?"

"What about _me_? Are you saying it's okay if _I'm_ homeless so long as _you're_ making a profit?"

"Well, will you at least take home a sample? It has enough polish for two fingers, and if she likes it and you change your mind, you can always buy a full set."

"Sure," he sighed in defeat, taking the sample envelope before sneaking into his room and promptly throwing it into the trash. _If she wants it, she can come to my mom's house and get it herself._

Cloud seized this opportunity to situate himself on his old childhood bed and enjoy what was left of his stew, but just when he thought the exhausting family interactions were over, he spotted Dustin standing in the doorway profusely cracking his knuckles.

"Guess what? _I'm_ getting a chocolate milkshake today, and _you're_ not! Jealous?" he announced rather smugly.

 _What's wrong with this guy?_ Cloud thought. _We're both the same age, yet_ Dustin _practically has the brain of a child!_

"Mom! Let's go get my milkshake!" he hollered impatiently.

"Coming," Carol replied before belching another bullfrog croak.

Cloud's ears flinched inwardly at the disturbance which seemed to throw itself across the room, and it continued persistently all the way out the door until it was finally out of hearing range. For a moment, the ability to breathe felt a little bit easier, but it was promptly put on hold upon Claudia's unannounced entrance.

"I'm going to drop off Leslie at her friend's house. When I get back, we'll talk."

With a smile, he replied, "Looking forward to it."

As soon as the remaining party exited the building, the overall atmosphere of the place rose significantly. Cloud absolutely loved his family without a doubt, but that proved easy to forget once they all decided to take turns playing the victim in his time of need.

It didn't register right away, but once the chaos died down, Cloud became aware of just how much of his childhood room was preserved. Everything was exactly how he left it as a kid: in its proper place, and not rearranged even in the slightest. The entire space appeared relatively untouched, save for the routine spring cleaning to prevent the dust and cobwebs from settling in. Many memories and flashbacks came flooding in the midst of this epiphany - This room housed those blissful gaming sessions on his coveted GameStation, those sleepy nights in which he dreamt of growing big and strong and making a difference in the world, those imaginative journeys into magical worlds through Claudia's creative storytelling with adventurous characters like…

Stitches.

That name… It was about as prominent and synonymous with his life as those within his family. Try as he might, Cloud couldn't quite separate the emotional baggage that came with that moniker whenever it was spoken. Did his mother happen to keep those home-made picture books on hand?

Eager to satisfy his curiosity, Cloud peeked around the corner of his bed to find the same organizer propped up against the wall after all these years. Stacked upon it were little yellow containers full of his favorite childhood toys, board games and books, with some of the latter having been handcrafted by Claudia after a pivotal moment in Cloud's young life. He picked out an especially interesting one titled _The Adventures of Stitches_. It narrated the tale of a heroic, gray kitten that travelled across the lands saving innocent animals and children in need and generally making the world a better place for everyone. The latter especially rang true for the living, breathing feline that inspired the titular character and sock puppet when he became part of Cloud's world all those years ago.

In a classic fairytale fashion, the story began, _"Once upon a time, there lived a little kitten named Stitches. Cute, sweet, and eager to help those in trouble, he was beloved by many. For a while, he lived with a young boy named Cloud as his uplifting companion, helping him to be brave in the face of darkness. But Stitches soon realized that Cloud was already such a brave and strong child, and that he didn't need him anymore, so Stitches set out to brighten up the world for everyone, helping those who couldn't help themselves."_

The blond was taken aback at that last sentence. Did he really believe this as a kid?

"I wasn't strong ENOUGH, Stitches!" he demanded as tears welled up in his eyes. "I was going through a difficult time! You didn't have to leave! _I_ needed you! ...You and Mom were all I had."

The days leading up to Cloud's acquisition of Stitches were an emotional rollercoaster. The bumpy ride began when his father unexpectedly died of a terminal illness, leaving the young blond and his widowed mother as a couple of blubbering trainwrecks.

Shortly after his father's passing, Cloud would soon prepare to bid farewell to a dear childhood friend. The two were as close as brothers, embarking on grandiose adventures spawned from their imagination and playing well after nightfall until their mothers called them in. Cloud's pal quickly empathized with and befriended him over the shared absence of a paternal figure, as his own father was a member of the military and rarely present in his life. As with all military families, his father would soon relocate to a new base, inadvertently putting a permanent end to the pair of friends' childlike expeditions. Cloud became devastated upon hearing the news, believing the universe was victimizing him and cheating him out of life.

Fortunately, though, just before his departure, his cat welcomed a litter of kittens, and he would let Cloud have the first pick of the litter as a memento of their friendship. Cloud eventually settled on a gray kitten with a dark circle around one of its eyes that appeared put together by patchwork, thus inspiring the name Stitches. Cloud loved his new companion so much, it was almost as if he had forgotten all about his misfortunes.

For a while, Cloud and Stitches were inseparable. Stitches would follow Cloud wherever he went, his unwavering bond and focus not broken by the distractions of other cats or barking dogs when they played outside. The world became a pirate ship treading a roaring sea, a majestic mountain overlooking green planes, and anything else Cloud could dream up in their imagination-fueled excursions, all with his feline friend by his side. Stitches even accompanied Cloud at his bedside to warm those cold, lonely nights, lovingly gazing at his adoptive human brother as he drifted off to sleep on Cloud's fluffed-up pillow.

Those moments wouldn't last for long, though, as Cloud soon found himself struck by sneezing fits and incapacitated by rashes and hives that prompted constant scratching. It came to the point where his airways would clog up and his face would swell like a balloon. Claudia assumed it was due to the springtime pollen, but when the symptoms persisted for months, she decided to get a doctor's opinion to uncover the true cause. There, they would receive the dreaded, unwanted answer.

 _"Do you happen to own a cat?"_ the doctor had asked.

 _"Yes, why?"_ Claudia wanted to know.

" _Well, it appears that Cloud here has a cat allergy."_

The news sent the poor, young blond into a bawling mess as he made a mad dash for the car and planted his dripping face on the hood with his mother quickly in tow.

 _"Why can't I ever be happy, Mom? Is that so wrong? Why must the universe take away everyone I hold dear? Are_ you _gonna leave me, too?"_

_"Of course not, dear. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here for you."_

Soon after that ordeal, Claudia made the tough decision to give Stitches away to a trusted coworker and her wheelchair-bound son while Cloud was away at school. Upon knowing this, Cloud grew silent and defiant around his mother for separating him from his fated friend. In an effort to remedy her relationship with her son and patch the hole in his heart, she utilized her crafting skills to sew a sock puppet with Stitches' likeness and used him to tell Cloud stories of how he grew into a loving, approachable cat improving the lives of others thanks to Cloud's caring ownership. As a kid, he believed every word of it, and in more ways than one, he held on that sock puppet ever since.

"I remember when _I_ was the one holding that sock puppet," Claudia suddenly announced, dissipating Cloud's fog of reminiscence.

Startled, Cloud looked up from the book he was flipping through when he heard his mom's voice. The illustration on the page depicted Stitches wearing a superhero cape.

"I knew how much those books meant to you when you were little," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "I just didn't have the heart to throw them out."

"I'm glad you didn't. I'll admit I was feeling frustrated earlier today with that interview and becoming a laughingstock on the Internet, but revisiting these has been very therapeutic. I can't imagine what my life would be like had I not met Stitches. Somehow, I think I was probably _meant_ to accidentally bring the puppet to my interview."

Claudia playfully stroked his spiky tufts of hair as she relished in his words that reminded her of the good aspects of his childhood. "He's helped us through a lot, hasn't he?"

"Mom, when Tifa and I sort through our financial problems and find ourselves a new home, do you mind if I…?" he asked, gesturing towards the picture books.

"Of course, dear! I made those for _you,_ after all. And until then, you're welcome to stay here as long as you need to."

"Thanks, Mom. And as thanks for your hospitality, I'm going to be a good boy and take my dishes to the sink."

Not wanting to draw similarities between himself and the ungrateful, mooching Leslie, Cloud brought his licked-clean bowl of stew to the kitchen and prepared to wash it, but a horrid, sludge-like substance emerged from the faucet once switched on.

Concerned, Cloud asked, "Mom, why does your water look like that?"

"Oh, it's fine. It's always looked that way! Every house in the neighborhood is the same way."

"Seriously? That's not healthy, Mom. We need to get a plumber to come take a look at this."

"I already did just last month and he said everything looked just fine."

"Sounds to me like he's not qualified. Have you even smelled this? Take a whiff."

"I don't smell anything," she stated, bending over the sink and allowing Cloud to get a good angle of her discolored hair.

"Mom, is your head bleeding? Your roots look a little red."

"It's probably just a reaction from the new shampoo I've been using, but the doctor says it's nothing to be concerned about."

"And your teeth are black. Something's not right here."

"So?" Claudia sternly objected, sheepishly hovering her hand over her mouth. "I brush them as often as I should. I AM trying to take care of myself."

Perhaps she was, but not in the way she _should,_ Cloud figured. Maybe her tainted teeth and bleeding hair were the result of this mysterious substance lurking within the pipes. How did he not notice her compromised situation sooner? And how long had she been living like this? Perhaps it was fate that brought him here, and much like Stitches, he'd be the hero when people needed him most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back, everyone! Sorry for the late update - I've been occupied with the amazing Final Fantasy VII Remake, and it's given me a lot of material to work with, such as inspiring my own lore as to why Cloud has such a rocky relationship with cats. It hasn't always been that way though. Not with Stitches, anyway!
> 
> I hope this chapter was well worth the wait! Please let me know what you think. I appreciate all feedback. If you have any suggestions for the story going forward, let me know and I'll try to work it in somehow.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
